the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Defel
Defel, once known as the '''Silent Nation, '''was once neutral and had non-agression pacts with every nation, using their rich political ties to their advantage. Leadership The founder of Defel was a man named Edward whom decided on the location after testing the rich soil that the land provides. Though his lineage has not continued directly, most kings claim to have some form of heritage linking to him. King John II is the current ruler of Defel, a man who once was a political master, using his knowledge of history to pull strings amongst others. He was the mastermind behind the first alliance containing three of the nations, using their military forces to invade Courler. Military Defel's military is well known for their extraordinary skill with their mounted charges, usually having plate armoured soldiers ride into battle wielding lances. Leadership While the current ruler is always the final command in relation to military affairs, they are more likely to delegate the role to their various generals. In the current reign King John II has designated an entire army to High Lord Eadwig, while raising an army to support himself. Ranks With a heavy focus on the reliance of nobility and royal blood, the ranks were ordered as suck. * Commoner * Corporal * Sergeant * Man-At-Arms (Calvary) * Knight * Baron * Viscount * Earl * Duke * General * High Lord * King (Pure Commander) Armies While normally Defel has one standing army and another mercenary force that they create during times of need, King John II has created two standing armies. The first being his own personal force, consisting of fiercly loyal nobles, peasants and a standing group of archers from Gonarundu. The second army created has been placed under High Lord Eadwig's control, this is a force consisting of veterans from various battles, along with a large assortment of Knight's and Men-At-Arms. Military History Nobility While there is a large focus on the nobility in Defel, there are actually very little when it comes to the higher noble houses. The reason for these laws and different ranks were influenced by King Charles, who allowed varying ranks at the cost of paying a fee to the crown. These ranks saved him from raising taxes amongst the lower class. Some of the noble houses include: * Godwinson * Bronzehall * Skirk * Soren * Yorce * Ereira Geography Cities and Towns Like many nations, Defel has a large list of Cities and Towns, all varying from in-land to port-type structures. Though most are too small to be seen on the map. They are listed below: * Charlon (Capital), Population: 850,000 * Aloki, Population: 625,000 * Skirk, Population: 550,000 * Altru, Population: 400,000 * Namart, Population: 345,000 * Rachi * Bazer Economy Defel has made a large amount of its economy have made their livings of agricultural trade. With the land rich of soil, most nobles have their hand in farming in one way or another. Being one of the oldest nations, Defel has also exploited their older trading routes sending out ships to ensure they remain pirate free. The nation has also seen a large rise in the number of guilds, coming from different craftsmen, weavers or even mercenary groups. Most members from these guilds have been to Sula at one point or another to perfect their trade. Culture People from Defel are incredibly religious. Following the religion of Hou, having a mix of love and fear with respect to it. They use the religion as a form of secondary laws, believing all should do right by one another or be punished under the third moon. Defelians also have a very strict line between the two status, one being nobles and the other being peasants. If you area peasant you are expected, and enforced by law, to work for your lord and answer his call to battle if ever need be. Though a command from the Monarch can overrule this. If you are a noble life is a lot easier, often surrounded by beauty and guards they are rich enough to enjoy the luxuries of other nations. One of their favorite past-times is playing a game called golf. One of their own recognised and protected landmarks is a rock that holds the tale of the alpaca and maggie. History Category:Location Category:Nation